


31 days of fluff

by mackzdaddy



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Pining, Winter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackzdaddy/pseuds/mackzdaddy
Relationships: Cha Junho/Lee Eunsang
Kudos: 3





	31 days of fluff

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [31 days of fluff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644185) by [thefullergirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefullergirl/pseuds/thefullergirl). 



Lee Eunsang agita sus brazos, tratando de mantener el equilibrio. ―H-hey, ¡no me dejes! ―grita por encima del ruido que hay en la pista pública, su respiración agitada por el esfuerzo que hace para mantenerse en pie.

Riendo, Cha Junho patina hacia él otra vez, agarrándolo de los brazos y mirándolo directamente a la cara. ―Pensé que querías probar si podías hacerlo por tu cuenta.

Se encuentra con un puchero justo encima de la bufanda envuelta alrededor del cuello y la barbilla de Eunsang. ―¡No dije que pudieras irte y dejarme así! ―su tono hace que Junho se ría de nuevo, lo que lo hace ganar una palmada en el brazo.

―Está bien, está bien, estoy aquí ―asegura, moviéndose para ponerse del lado de Eunsang. El otro chico respira hondo, se endereza lo mejor que puede, con ambas manos agarradas fuertemente a las de Junho. Al observar a niños pasar al lado de ellos, Eunsang vuelve a hacer un puchero.

Es uno de esos días raros en que pueden salir, libres de prácticas y apariencias. Sus caras están expuestas, envueltos en ropa gruesa y guantes. Por unos momentos, consideraron usar tapabocas, pero los descartaron. Serían vistos por docenas de personas, pero Cha Junho está agradecido de poder ver las pequeñas expresiones de su amigo.

Las canciones de Navidad suenan por los altavoces, y la pista está llena de familias, parejas y amigos. No hay suficiente espacio para que patinen mucho, pero lo es para enseñarle a Eunsang lo básico al menos.

Esa mañana, cuando Eunsang se plantó junto a él en la mesa del desayuno en el dormitorio, quedó un poco sorprendido y desconcertado por la expresión vacilante del chico. Eunsang siempre había sido brillante o curioso, y en realidad nunca se tomaba el tiempo para reconsiderar demasiado las cosas. Junho dejó de comer sj desayunp para mirarlo, alzando las cejas en pregunta.

―¿Puedes llevarme a patinar hoy? ―otra cosa que Junho no esperaba. Él no era necesariamente el primero al que Eunsang acudiría para eso, le preguntaría a los hyungs o incluso a su compañero de cuarto.

Junho sorbió su misu en silencio, mientras miraba al otro chico. ―¿Por qué yo?

Eunsang había inclinado su cabeza hacia él. ―Escuché que eras bueno.

Esto hizo a Junho arrugar su rostro confundido. Espera, ¿Eunsang estaba-

―¿Tú... no sabes patinar?

Y esa fue la primera vez que Junho vio a Eunsang nervioso, mirando hacia abajo, a sus manos en su regazo. Junho inclinó su cabeza hacia él para ver su expresión, y Eunsang lo golpeó débilmente. ―No te burles por eso ―murmuró él, cruzando sobre sí mismo los brazos bajo el suéter.

Junho sonrió para sí mismo. ―Está bien, no lo haré. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir?

El otro chico asintió, dejando caer sus brazos dudoso. Junho le dijo que comiera algo primero antes de que salieran, y Eunsang le agradeció.

Incluso cuando Junho dejó la mesa para cambiarse, había visto la expresión emocionada en la cara de su amigo.

Y ahora esa cara está llena de una mezcla de determinación y una pizca de tensión. Junho siempre admiró cómo Eunsang estaba listo para enfrentar cualquier cosa que fuera lanzada hacia él, ya sea una nueva coreografía o un juego. El único indicador de que estaba asustado de alguna manera era la forma en que se agarraba de Junho, que tampoco planeaba dejarlo ir.

Lentamente patinaron rodeando la pista, dando pequeños pasos y deslizamientos lentos. A veces, Junho soltaría un poco su agarre solo para que Eunsang luchara por abrazarlo nuevamente. _Está bien_ , le asegura Junho. _No me voy a ir, ¿de acuerdo?_ El otro chico solo puede asentir en silencio, siguiendo con pasos temblorosos a los mucho más confiados de Junho.

Hay algunas caídas, donde Eunsang se levantaría una y otra vez sin falta. Junho siempre lo ayuda, estirando las dos manos para levantarlo y sacudiendo el hielo sobre su ropa. Eunsang no se quejó ni una sola vez, simplemente se puso de pie e hizo lo que pudo para continuar.

Después de su segunda vuelta, Eunsang parece ser más estable. Al menos es capaz de sostener a Junho con solo una mano, la otra la usa ya sea para equilibrarse o agarrarse a los costados. Junho es paciente con él, lo deja deslizarse sobre el hielo por más tiempo que las veces anteriores y lo estabiliza cuando se resbala un poco. Siempre se encuentra con esa sonrisa siempre brillante, suficiente para derretir todo el hielo en Corea.

―¿Crees que estén hablando de nosotros ahora? ―pregunta Eunsang cuándo se toman un descanso, sentados en las gradas cerca de la pista y arreglando sus bufandas. Se ha vuelto más frío desde que llegaron, y no pueden evitar cubrirse la cara también.

Junho ya sabe la respuesta a eso. Ya ha notado que al menos 2 docenas de personas toman fotos, furtivamente o no, pero se da cuenta que esta vez no le importa. En realidad nunca pueden escapar de sus identidades como idols, nunca pueden estar verdaderamente libres de todas las cámaras, pero a él realmente no le importa ahora.

Desde su debut, los dos rara vez tuvieron tiempo para hacer cosas como esta, jugar por ahí y ser los adolescentes que son. A decir verdad, ahora apenas tenían tiempo o energía para reunirse, para hablar como solían hacerlo. Junho nunca lo admitió, pero extrañaba los días en que podían hacer eso.

A veces, desea que Eunsang también los extrañe.

Y ahora, mucho después de sus primeros días como un grupo completo, Junho puede estar con Eunsang nuevamente, sin pensar en las prácticas o en responsabilidades. Es demasiado molesto perder el tiempo preocupándose por lo que piensan los demás.

Mira al chico a su lado, con la mitad de la cara cubierta por su bufanda azul oscuro, pero sus ojos aún brillan. Hablarán de ellos, sus fotos circularán por internet, y él sabe que al menos la mitad de ellas serán probablemente de él mirando a Eunsang como si fuera el mundo entero.

No es que eso sea falso.

―Sí, probablemente lo hacen ―dice Junho suavemente. Eunsang asiente comprensivamente, mirando a las personas que todavía patinan en la pista, sus ojos brillantes con las luces navideñas cobrando vida lentamente.

Junho está a punto de levantarse para volver a la pista cuando siente una mano enguantada sobre la suya. Él mira al otro chico, que parece estar sonriendo muy levemente debajo de su bufanda.

―No me importa ―dice, como para tranquilizar a Junho. Algo en Junho se contrae, y siente que no puede respirar. Intenta recomponerse, esperando que Eunsang no se dé cuenta de su pausa.

Extiende su otra mano, dejando que Eunsang la tome. ―A mi tampoco.

Levantando al otro chico, regresan a la pista, tomados de la mano, con los pasos de Eunsang más estables ahora. _De seguro aprende rápido_ , piensa Junho, sonriendo en secreto al chico a su lado.

Y más tarde, cuando Junho deja que Eunsang patine hacia él sin ayuda, animándolo sin falta, Junho siente algo cálido florecer en su pecho. Ha estado allí siempre desde que conoció a Lee Eunsang, pero parece que ahora está desplegando lentamente sus pétalos en esta tierra invernal.

Eunsang llega a él, chocando con sus brazos abiertos mientras se ríe. Lo hizo. Los cuatro pies de distancia entre ellos, los patinó.

Junho se promete a sí mismo que siempre estará allí para atraparlo, si lo necesita.


End file.
